


where'd you get those glasses?

by kimseokjins



Category: Yoonjin - Fandom, bts, sugajin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimseokjins/pseuds/kimseokjins
Summary: coffee shop worker min yoongi notices the adorable yet stylish kim seokjin who walks into his work everyday wearing a new pair of glasses. this interests yoongi, so one day he worked up the courage to ask seokjin "where'd you get those glasses?"





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

**"Who's that guy in the round glasses?"**

A typical day for Min Yoongi consisted of waking up, regretting going to sleep late, eating breakfast, drinking coffee, brushing his teeth, realizing he starts work in 15 minutes, rushing, running out the door, forgetting something at home, getting upset, going back for it, showing up to work, being 5 minutes late. This was all in a days work and for Yoongi, he's totally gotten used to it. 

I work at a coffee shop, I have been for the past year and a half. It's fun, I guess. I like my coworkers and I've also grown to like coffee, coffee and conversation go hand and hand. Works been pretty boring lately so showing up late doesn't concern me as much. I get bored easily so I guess that also explains why I don't date. I see the same people everyday, whether it be customers or coworkers; it's always the same. 

"Stop showing up late for work.." Kim Namjoon says as to me as he walked from the entrance of the coffee shop to the back room.

"I forgot my wallet at home, I need it today since I need to go shopping after work." I explained this to him as a customer walked in the door and as per usual we have to greet every customer whether we want to or not. 

An older boy with round glasses, ripped jeans, and an oversized hoodie walked into the cafe and found a spot near a window. Actually, he chose my favorite spot in the cafe, a table near a window that's secluded and surrounded by plants and sunlight. I wonder why he chose that spot but beside the fact I hear idiot namjoon yell out towards him "SEOKJIN!! WAHH" 

Excuse me? He knows this guy? Like he actually knows him? He's so stylish and good looking where the hell did namjoon meet this guy from..? 

"Who's that guy in the round glasses?" I asked namjoon as quietly as I could as I faced the wall leaning against a counter out of embarrassment because DEADASS, I was red and I kept looking at him but when I turned around to look at him again he was right in front of me. 

"Me? I'm Kim Seokjin!" he exclaimed as he leaned over the counter to look at me. 

I turned around and walked away, so embarrased by what had just happened I couldn't process the fact that I probably look like I have kumamon's cheeks, bright red. 

"Wai-" I heard a noise come from behind me as I walked away. I walked into the back room but I peeked out to see this guy and namjoon talking to one another. 

"Why'd he walk away?" Seokjin said as he looked kinda sad and upset. "I just wanted to talk to him.." 

"He doesn't really like talking to new people but I bore him, hah. He's pretty weird about meeting new people." 

I am not weird meeting new people, I just feel kinda awkward meeting someone who's good looking and tries to talk to me first. Personally, I don't make friends easily so I tend to stay away from meeting new people. 

I pretended to be sick and left work right after that happened. 


	2. He's here again ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter will be from yoongis pov but i'll be switching between seokjins and his through the chapters ! ~*

Chapter 2 

**"He's here again?"**

Well after yesterday's embarrassing run-in with that Kim Seokjin, I think i've had enough of the excitement. Yeah I know i said I get bored easily but I also like having things the same... 

"What happened to you yesterday? Why'd you leave work literally right after you came in?" Namjoon liked to question me. I hate it. 

"Why do you need to know?" is a common response that both namjoon and I know means to drop it and move on. 

Namjoon continued to annoy me and i'm used to it but today, talking about Seokjin is a different thing. I look to my left towards my favorite spot in the cafe and barely even noticed but Kim Seokjin, that guy from yesterday was here again wearing a different pair of glasses than the pair that were staring at me yesterday. 

"He's here again?" I asked Namjoon obviously distracted by the sight of the stylish boy sitting in the corner. 

"Yeah I guess so... I used to work with him when we were younger. We were really close, to be honest.. I used to think he was so good looking." Namjoon's face has explained their relationship all too well and at the sight him turning red I began to get upset. 

Upset? Why would I be upset? I don't know this guy or even like him but why am I feeling like this? 

I started to wonder and the next thing I notice is a pair of square speckled glasses are starting me at.

what the fuck.

"Hi, Yoong-i?" Seokjin said to me as he intently read my name tag. 

"How do you know my name?"

"You're wearing a name tag?"

"Oh. Well, what can I get for you?"

"Medium Iced Americano, sweetened please." 

"Okay."

I took his money and noticed his jean jacket and white shirt. He also had really soft hands and nice skin. 

"Thank you, Yoongi!"

He acted way too happy and it kinda annoyed me because we're not friends and I didn't really do anything for him. 

\-- 

I continued to work till it was time for me to get off and when I looked towards my favorite spot in the cafe I saw Seokjin still sitting there. 

Occasional stares were reciprocated between both him and I and right before I left the store he looked towards me and waved. 

"I'll see you tomorrow!" 

I walked out of the store with hopes of seeing that stylish, cute, and annoying Kim Seokjin again. 


	3. "Iced americano sweetened please !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yay a chapter written in seokjin's pov surely to pull at those heartstrings ~*

chapter 3

**Iced americano sweetened please!**

a typical day for kim seokjin is as follows: wake up, eat, drink water, brushing his teeth, taking 45 minutes picking out an outfit, taking another 10 picking out shoes and a pair of glasses, leaving, going to work, then going home but newly added to this list is visiting the cute boy who works at the coffee shop. 

 

what am I doing? thinking about that guy AGAIN. for whatever reason, he's caught my eye and I think he's so cool but guess what ! I won't talk to him, I'm too awkward for that..

I know what you're thinking. 

but you introduced yourself to him the other day and asked him for an iced americano! but I also died walking up to the counter thinking about me accidently tripping and slamming my head on the counter in front of him. 

"ya ! kim seokjin ! seokjin hyung !" I hear a call from someone behind me and was rudely interrupted by my coworker. 

I work for a glasses company which is why I change my glasses everyday. I don't need them but sometimes I think i'm going blind so it's good I have so many.

Working for this company is fun and all but i'm always stuck doing the paperwork which is why I started going to that cafe, yoongi being there is just a bonus. 

"what the hell do you want?" 

"go buy us coffee please!" taehyung says loudly 

taehyung, that punk. he's younger than me but asks me to do all these errands.. i'm not his mom.

"fine. what do you want?"

\--

the cafe is only a 5 minute walk from my company which is another reason why i chose that cafe. the thought of seeing yoongi terrifies me a bit and i'm not sure if it's because i'm nervous or because i'm freezing but i began to sorta shake. 

"Welcome in!" namjoon says and i quietly walk into the cafe with my head down, trying to avoid all eye contact.

"JIN HYUNG !! IS THAT YOU?" namjoon says shouting, causing everyone in the cafe to look at me. 

"ahh namjoon, hello." 

"what are you doing here so early??" 

"I was sent on a coffee run" i laughed as i raised up a piece of pink paper with 3 coffee orders on it. 

"oh great, I can help you then!" 

namjoon helps me with my order and I didn't see yoongi while i was there.. i'm sort of disappointed. 

\--

"Finally off, ahh." 

"Do you have plans today hyung?" a curious jimin asked me as I grabbed my backpack. 

i thought to myself, do I have plans? and then i think about yoongi and how i didn't see him earlier. maybe i'll see him if i go now... 

"jimin-ah, I do have plans tonight."

"WHAT?? you do? with someone?? hyung, tell me who this is! I need to know!!!"

"it's a secret" i say this and walk out of the company doors and start walking in the direction of the cafe. 

\-- 

"kim seokjin, you're a handsome man!"

"kim seokjin, you're a cool guy!"

"kim seokjin, you're a MESS..."

i try my best to give myself a confidence boost as I stand in front of the doors of the cafe. it's a little later in the day so instead of sunlight shining into the cafe, it's filled with twinkling lights and burning candles. 

"welcome in" I hear a familiar voice ringing in my ears and I feel myself smiling when I look up to find yoongi standing behind a counter. 

estatic about seeing yoongi again, I quickly make my way up to the counter to order not noticing i'm smiling widely.

"um, hello. what can I get for you?" yoongi asks me as he looks up at me. 

I don't know if it's because im nervous or if it's because i'm happy but I totally forget what I was going to ask for. I always get an iced americano sweetened but i couldn't think of it when yoongi asked me. 

"do you need a minute?"

"um no, no it's fine. Can I get an iced americano sweetened please !"

"coming right out"

I can't look him in the eye anymore, it's dangerous for me. 

 


	4. "So, how do you know him again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *back to yoongi's pov^^ and sorry for the namjin it kinda just worked out that way"

Chapter 4 

**"So, how do you know him again?"**

It's been about a week now that kim seokjin has started to come to my work and it's also been about a week of new glasses walking in the door everyday.

Where the hell does he get them all?? One day they're clear frames, the next they're metal, then there's the round lenses and the square ones. I didn't know there were so many different types of glasses. 

Today was different, it was about 12:30 which is the usual time kim seokjin would walk into my cafe asking for his medium iced americano sweetened (don't get any ideas.. he just comes here a lot so i remembered his order), but today it's 1:45 pm and he's no where to be seen. 

I'm not keeping tabs on him, I just like his glasses and wonder what pair he's wearing today. 

"Why do you keep looking out the door??" namjoon asks me and I hadn't realized it at all.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. Looking for someone? A girl?"

"Shut up."

"hey i'm not judging you, I just wanna know what's going on. You know what? I wonder where seokjin is... he's always here by now."

i'm annoyed. why is he asking about seokjin? why does he need to know? 

"oooh yoongi.. don't tell me" namjoon points at me with an annoyed face.

"you're not waiting for seokjin hyung are you?"

"why the hell would I? shut up namjoon."

"woah, calm down. no need to be upset"

"whatever.. so, how do you know him again?"

"who? seokjin hyung? well... "

I start to become annoyed when he talks about seokjin and i'm not sure why because i'm the one who asked about him..

"like I said before, we worked together. We worked together at the supermarket! Seokjin hyung was a cashier and I was the bag boy, hah. Seokjin hyung and I always ate together and hung out together but then he moved away and he had to quit. That's when I decided to quit and I applied here."

"Ah, I see..."

"yeah, seokjin hyung has always been that good looking and before he only used to wear one pair of the same glasses and he had no fashion sense."

well that's pretty fucking hard to imagine. Him no fashion sense and only one pair of glasses?? I wonder why he changed so much then.. 

"I used to like seokjin a lot back then. We used to hang out a lot even outside of work and we would treat each other out a lot. He even watched american movies with me even thought he didn't understand them well.."

wait.. does this mean that seokjin and that idiot namjoon dated before?? that's really weird, i wonder if either of them still feel the same.

This makes me upset so I decide to walk away from namjoon before I start yelling at him. I heard someone rush through the door loudly and was surprised to see seokjin trying to catch his breath and asking desperately for water. 

"what happened to you jin hyung?" 

"Ah i forgot something at home so I had to run home and back before someone left"

"someone?" namjoon asks curiously as I lean in closer to try and hear his answer 

"yes someone... yoo- I mean yuri!"

yuri is one of my regular customers pet shiba inu. it seems seokjin has taking a liking to him and likes to play with him whenever he's at the cafe. it's cute actually, he gets really excited but yuri usually just ignores him hah.

"you came to see yuri?? why not to see me?" namjoon asks again 

THE DUMBA- why would seokjin take up his time to come all the way here to see namjoon? HAHA is he stupid?? I'd come to see the dog too before I'd come to see namjoon. 

"just give him his americano" i said to namjoon as I walked into the back room and see seokjin smile towards me. 

... sweaty seokjin is exciting to see, but i can't let anyone know I think this and did he almost say my name earlier??? was he really trying to see me? hah no, probably not... but i'm sure i'll see him tomorrow. 

 


	5. where I got these glasses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *seokjin's pov, yoongi finally talks to him !!! I'll also be writing this in yoongi's pov!!*

Chapter 5 

**"Where I got these glasses...?"**

Today started out normally, my whole wake up go to work routine including visiting yoongi at the coffee shop. I've been going to the coffee shop 6 times a week at the same time almost everyday for the past month and a half.

My relationship with yoongi hasn't really gone anywhere and i'm honestly thinking he's able to tell that I start sulking when he walks past me and doesn't say anything to me. Well, I'm a handsome, nervous fool I won't start a conversation with him. I have a slight fear of rejection and on top of that I get really nervous and red when he speaks to me (yes, this includes when he asks me if i'm getting an americano). Honestly, just him remembering that I get a medium iced americano sweetened makes me overly happy but he probably just thinks of it as a job.

It's around 12:30, the normal time I stroll into the tiny cafe. Nothing seemed off but I wanted to sit and rest for awhile before going to order my usual coffee. When I sat down though, I saw someone approaching me and I was freaking out when I noticed it was yoongi. 

Okay lemme tell you the truth, yoongi is smaller than me but I think he could break my arm and wow he looks great in black. He had really nice brownish hair and it looked messy but a good type of messy like the kind of messy that makes my heart skip a beat and his skin glows I MEAN GLOWS. I am truly infatuated with this boy and I really hope he feels that same. 

He finally reached my table and as yoongi sat down across from me I could feel my face turning red and my heart beating faster and louder, I think he could hear it. 

"You mind if I sit here?" he asked as if he already wasn't seated 

"Yeah, not at all. Go ahead.."

There was an awkward pause and I couldn't bare to look up, I tried avoiding eye contact but I could feel eyes burning into my face as yoongi countinuoisly stared at me without batting an eye. 

...

...

"Are you just going to ignore me?" he asked forcefully. I began to raise my head up to look him in the eyes.

"Um..."

"Well, if you won't say anything, I will."

I was shocked, I never thought he'd talk to me, let alone come sit next to me on purpose.

"Where'd you get those glasses? I mean you come in everyday wearing a new pair and it's interests me how you can have so many and I've wanted to ask you since ..."

My head starts to hurt and am I hearing correctly?? HES NOTICED I CHANGE MY GLASSES EVERYDAY AND HES WANTED TO ASK ME ABOUT IT??? Is this really happening? I broke out into laughter over what he asked me. 

"What's so funny???"yoongi asked me, visibly turning red and you could tell he was embarrassed. 

"Where I got my glasses...?" 

I sorta cut yoongi off as he continued to drabble on about my different glasses.

" Um, well.. I work for a glasses company nearby but my glasses don't have prescription. These are test samples I wear and keep to see their comfortability and design."

He was so interested in what I had to say, it made me quite happy. 

"Ahh really?? Wait, the glasses company down the street??" 

"Yes, that's the one !"

"That's cool, how is it there?"

...

Our conversation about my work and glasses lasted a good half an hour but yoongi had to get back to work so we promised to finish our conversation later. 

Who knew that a pair of glasses would start a relationship with a cute guy from a coffee shop? 

Ahh i'm finally getting somewhere! ~


	6. where'd you get those glasses?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG IM SORRY ^^; but here it is the long awaited "where'd you get those glasses?" in yoongi's pov !!!

**"Where'd you get those glasses?"**

I think after almost 6 weeks of seeing kim seokjin everyday I've come to realize that I like him a lot and like hell will I ever actually admit that to anyone but I think today will be the day I finally ask that man about his glasses. 

I noticed that seokjin always looks upset when I walk past him, like he's upset that I don't talk to him? I'm not sure what that pouty face he makes means and it kind of worries me that i've done something wrong but I don't know what I did. I've gotten more comfortable with him coming in everyday and bringing him his americano even before he orders it. It's become a habit and since i'm at this damned coffee shop everyday it's apart of my daily routine. 

It's about 12:30 the normal time seokjin walks into my store wearing a different pair of glasses and carrying a backpack. Today though instead of walking up to the counter first to order his coffee he sat down and looked like he was relaxing. 

I thought to myself; "THIS IS MY CHANCE! i'll just walk over there and ask him about his glasses and why he has a new pair everyday!!" and that's exactly what I did. I made my way over to the handsome kim seokjin who walks into my work everyday wearing a new pair of glasses. 

I know i've had alot of face to face contact with seokjin when he orders his americano but i've never really had the chance to look at all his features. He's tall and slender and has the widest shoulders wow... he has adorable light brown hair with bangs that spilt down the middle and frame is face just perfectly. He has long eyelashes, long fingers, and round lips like i've never seen before. He's the epitome of beauty. His baggy hoodies and ripped jeans fit his body so well like they were made especially for him, I can't see anyone but him wearing black ripped jeans and looking as good in them. He sometimes wears a jean jacket over his hoodies and it looks so nice, his fashion is great. His skin glows and his lips are always a really nice shade of pink, i'm speechless. 

I finally made my way to seokjin's table and he looked up and saw me and immediately looked away... did I scare him??

I sat down like an idiot and asked if it was okay that I sat with him after I already sat down. WHY DID I THINK I'D LOOK COOL DOING THIS..?

I started to stare at seokjin anxious and awaiting some type of response from him but all I got was a flustered seokjin who didn't look at me all. Well this isn't going as planned...  

"are you just going to ignore me?" I asked more forcefully than I intended... I think I may have scared him a bit. 

He looked up at me and we finally made eye contact. He was at a lose for words and all he could utter was "um..", so I decided to take initiative. 

"Well if you won't say anything, I will" I said. I sound so confident saying this but honestly I feel like dying, i'm so nervous. 

Seokjin looked really surprised after I said this and so I finally got the courage to ask...

_"Where'd you get those glasses?"_

"I mean you come in everyday wearing a different pair and it interests me how you can have so many and i've wanted to ask you since.." 

I suddenly got cut off by the sound of seokjin's giggling and windshield wiper laugh. 

I was so embarrassed just asking and when seokjin started laughing I went horribly red and I hated it. "What's so funny?" I asked seokjin as I covered my face in attempt to hide my red face. 

I continued to explain how it was so interesting that he had so many different pairs and I thought about they all looked good on him but of course I didn't say that. 

"Where I got these glasses?" he asked in response and started to giggle again and explain.

" Um, well.. I work for a glasses company nearby but my glasses don't have prescription. These are test samples I wear and keep to see their comfortability and design." he explained this to me while smiling.

"Ahh really?? Wait, the glasses company down the street??" 

"Yes, that's the one !" he said to me. 

"That's cool, how is it there?" I asked and to be quite honest, I wanted to work for that company too when I saw that they were hiring. 

I start to think of what it would've been like if seokjin and I were coworkers like him and namjoon were. Would we have been together too?

\---

seconds became minutes and next thing you know it had almost been half an hour. talking about seokjin and his work was so nice since he always sees me at work.

we promised that we would continue our conversation soon and with that tiny promise I was overly happy. 

I can't wait to see seokjin again and finish our conversation and hopefully start something else. 

 


	7. can we meet outside this coffee shop?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * told in yoongi's POV again because someone needs to take initiative !! *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH ! im so sorry i've been literally gone and dead for the last almost year?? maybe .. im so sorry and thank you all for being so patient. i'm going to whip out some good chapters on this, and on the other ones I currently have out!! please look forward to them ! ~

**Chapter 7**

**can we meet outside this coffee shop?**

It was later in the day and I hadn't been keeping track of time, maybe it was 3:30? it was getting late and the shop was becoming busy with the afternoon coffee drinkers. I looked over to see Seokjin still sitting in his usual spot with headphones on, typing up a storm on his laptop. 

I reminisced about what happened earlier...  

"My lunch is almost over, but I want to keep talking..." I said this in a quiet yet pleading voice, hoping that seokjin would say something as well.

"Ah, well... hmm. Let's promise to finish this later?" seokjin said this and extended his pinky out to me. A pinky promise, a childish way to keep a promise, but it meant so much to me. 

I extended out my pink to meet his and we intertwined our pinkies and both said "later" to each other.

"Min Yoongi! What are you doing?!" namjoon called out to me as I was spacing off and a small line formed at the register. 

"Ah, sorry! I'll be right there!!" 

\--

It was about 5:30, the time I usually get off and the time seokjin leaves the cafe. As I gathered my things, i saw seokjin still sitting at his usual spot, eyes glued to his laptop. I've never seen him look this serious before.

I clocked out and walked over to namjoon who was gathering his things as well and asked "when you and seokjin were together, did he ever act like that?? he looks so serious and concerned, it's weird."

namjoon looked out and looked confused. "what are you talking about yoongi.. he isnt even in the cafe anymore..." WHAT..? where did he go??

I rushed to get my stuff and made my way to the tiny table which seokjin always sat at. all his stuff was there but he wasnt... I sighed, and felt someone behind me.

"looking for me?" seokjin said as I turned around embarrassed and red.

"ah, haha, no... i just thought someone left their stuff.." I made up this excuse to not sound weird or like a stalker, I don't know. 

"Oh..." seokjin said and gave out a small sigh and looked a little disappointed. 

there was a slight second of silence and seokjin made his way back to his seat but right before he could sit down, I nervously blurted out "CAn we meet outside this coffee shop?" and yes, i slightly yelled at him, sorry. 

"what..?" he looked at me slightly dumbfounded. 

oh man, he's gonna say no and I'm gonna be embarrassed again and why me?????

"can we meet outsid-"

"yes, please.."

?? seokjin.. said YES? wow, i wasn't expecting him to say yes..

"r-really?"

"yes really.."

I don't know what's happening, because I can hardly believe it but i'm meeting kim seokjin outside of this coffee shop for the first time, and I think i'm going to scream. 


End file.
